


Rehearsal dinner

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [84]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Rehearsal dinner

  
**players only. backdated to December 13, 2013, in Wellington, New Zealand, a couple days after[Stephen meets Antony's parents](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/9828.html) and [the boys reconnect](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/10070.html).**

_warnings: none_

Knowing they're keeping everything a secret, one of Antony's brothers-in-law, Brenda's husband Jake, has arranged for the rehearsal dinner to be held in the private room at the family's favourite local Italian restaurant. The bar's been left open, a Citadel bartender brought in, and everything else has been set up buffet style so the party will left be alone. It's not a huge group - seventeen including the girls who are playing under the dessert table at this point - but it's a lovely intimate one and Antony definitely wouldn't have it any other way.

Although right now, he'd give his eye teeth to know what Louis and Marcus are talking about, Bradley busy regaling his mum with tales of the theatre.

Stephen's finished his first round of food, but this is Italian food, his favourite, so he's pacing himself and planning on a second plate before contemplating dessert, so he's sat, sipping his wine and taking in the goings on around the room, taking a moment to commit it to memory. He turns to ask Antony a question only to find his lover's attention is firmly fixed away off, following Antony's gaze brings him to Marcus and Louis, who appears to be in deep discussion. Stephen smiles, his own attention back on his very soon to be husband, he leans in. "Go on," he urges softly. "You've not had much chance to chat to Louis."

"You sure? You don't want to come with?" Antony offers.

"No, go on, I'll join you in a few minutes," Stephen leans in to nuzzle a kiss over Antony's cheek.

Antony carries his beer over to where the two men are standing. "Hey," he nods, stepping in close. "You guys look like you're planning something huge over here."

Marcus shakes his head. "Not really, but we _were_ discussing security systems."

"At my rehearsal dinner?" Antony rolls his eyes at both of them.

Louis laughs. He knows what Antony's getting at, what he's concerned about, but he also knows his friend can trust them both. "We were discussing models, the new technologies available now... all very general," he assures Antony. "But yes, this is maybe not really the place for it."

Stephen pushes up out of his seat, and makes for the buffet table his eyes on the spread laid out. He pauses where his Mom is chattering to Antony's sister Julie and brushes a kiss against her cheek before continuing on to pick up a fresh plate for more food. It's been a lovely evening so far, and he can't help notice how his attention is pulled back to Antony time and again, more so than normal.

Marcus goes quiet for a bit, listening to Antony and Louis talk. He meets Stephen's eyes and gives him a small nod then returns to scanning the room. He's not worried tonight, nor tomorrow, the security detail they have in place one of the best. Nepal and Goa will be the hardest, anyone he picks from their usual team sticking out more than normal and he's still working on locals.

When Louis steps away to join up with his boyfriend again, Marcus turns to Antony, "You know I know, right?"

"About what?" Antony says, taking a sip of his beer, cool as ever.

"Louis's organization," Marcus murmurs discreetly.

Marcus wouldn't be Marcus and he sure as hell wouldn't be Antony's right hand man if he didn't know but that doesn't mean they've ever discussed it. Antony nods.

"Can I ask you one question? One personal one," Marcus says.

Antony looks at him. "You can ask."

"Stephen. He's your..." Fuck. Marcus still isn't really sure how to put it, but he's seen the way Stephen defers to Antony. Noticed other things too.

"Boy. He's my boy," Antony murmurs, because there's really no point in hiding it from Marcus. "Did Louis say something?"

"Are you kidding me?" Marcus gives a soft snort. "I bet you could put Louis through the worst fucking things we could come up with and he still wouldn't say anything."

Antony nods. "Okay. So now you know. Any other questions?"

Marcus shakes his head. "We're good. I just wanted to know if I was right." He grins at Antony.

Stephen sets his plate back on the table and slides back in his seat, everyone else seems engaged in either eating, drinking or chatting, and that suits him, a few moments of peace to simply enjoy being surrounded by his family, both new and old. Moments like this are to be cherished, he has a horrible feeling that tomorrow will be gone in a flash without him being able to enjoy it. He tops up his wine and leans back eyes once more on Antony, who's clearly having an intense and private conversation with Marcus. He still can't get a handle on the strange blond man that Antony is so...fond of. He _thinks_ he likes him, from the small amount of time they've spent together, certainly Marcus has given him no reason not to.

Antony moves on from Marcus, checking in with his mum and dad and sisters that they're all having a good time.

Marcus watches Antony for a moment then grabs another drink from the bar, taking up a seat across from Stephen. "Having a good time?"

Setting his fork aside Stephen nods, "Yeah, yeah I am, it's odd being able to relax around people, not hide what we are to each other." Once more he spares a moment to watch his lover before pulling his attention back to Marcus. "You and Antony seemed to be in deep discussion, I hope you're not talking shop?" his mouth tilts up to show he's teasing, intrigued to know Marcus just a little better.

Marcus shakes his head. "I was talking security systems with Louis and Antony gave us grief."

Stephen laughs at that. "Good for him."

Marcus nods, lips curving with what _might_ be a hint of a smile. "I haven't been to a wedding since I was a kid."

"Well, I'm glad you're at mine," Stephen leans in, elbow to the table, his wine glass in his hand. "You keep him safe for me, I owe you."

"I owe him," Marcus says simply, holding Stephen's gaze. "So I'll keep you both safe. Whatever it takes."

It's a slightly odd thing to say, but Stephen's not near enough to sober to really think on it too much, but he's taken with the sentiment. He tips his head a little, not looking away from what is rather an intense stare. "I didn't know that," he says, meaning the part where Marcus owes Antony. "I just thought you had this...thing...a connection, you complement each other - you get him I guess, that part of him, the part that's not mine."

"We do, but I still owe him. He changed my life," Marcus says, glancing away, over at Antony before continuing on, "I was always the biggest and tallest everywhere I went which meant anyone who wanted to prove how tough they were would try and take me on. I always won but it got tiring." He sighs. "My first day in service, Antony walks in and he wasn't the biggest or the loudest, but the way he looked, the way he carried himself, they knew not to bother him. And when he opened his mouth? And you realized how smart he was?" Marcus shakes his head. "I hitched my wagon up to him as fast as I fucking could and I've never regretted it. He's my best friend and he's the only person in this world I truly trust."

"He has that air doesn't he? I think that's what it was that attracted me too," Stephen's looking over at his lover, who's teasing one of his nieces, his gaze cuts back to Marcus though and he laughs. "But for entirely different reasons obviously," he adds. "But, yeah, his self assurance, his sense of humour, his intelligence?" He sobers then, his words lower. "He's the centre of my world Marcus, he's everything to me."

"I know he is, and you're his," Marcus says, shaking his head. "And that makes you both idiots," a definite smile this time. "But you're good for him. Even I can see that."

"Yeah?" Stephen beams, thrilled that Marcus thinks so. "I make him happy, and that's all I want, for him to be safe and happy," his eyes are back on Antony again. "I'm glad he has you Marcus, not just because you have his back, but as his friend, I think between us, we give him everything he needs."

Antony catches Stephen's eye and waves, laughing as he's bowled over by his two youngest nieces, one of them sitting on his chest.

"Do you plan on having kids?" Marcus asks. He keeps the question casual, but Christ....

Even their families haven't asked that question, but then he supposes it would affect Marcus more. Stephen takes a mouthful of wine and shakes his head. "No, I see him like this and I wonder if it's something he might want later, but as it stands, no, it's not something we're planning on. I don't want to share him, our lifestyle... is not conducive..." It's the most ambiguous way to put it.

"That makes sense," Marcus says, incredibly relieved. "And it's not like you have some biological clock ticking. You could always change your minds later."

Stephen shrugs at that. "That won't come from me, it's not something I want, but if Tony wanted it... there's nothing I won't do for him."

"I don't picture him wanting kids," Marcus says, shaking his head. "Not if he doesn't want them now. He's really only got room for one person in his life. One centre."

His surprise is obvious, Stephen's brows rise and his hand pauses as he lifts the glass to his mouth. "There will always be room for you too, you and he, you share things I never can. I won't come between you, I know how much he values you."

Marcus gives Stephen a look. "You already have," he says, but he's obviously not upset. "He made it clear a while ago you come first, and I'm fine with that. Like you said, we both have our roles, our parts, we both do things for him the other can't..."

Reaching for his collar - the discreet silver day one - Stephen rubs it with his fingers. "You know what I mean, I'd be very happy if he were to give up the trips, to do something safer, but I won't ask that of him, because I know he loves his job, I won't make him resent me. I'll never make him choose."

"Good. I appreciate that," Marcus says, gaze going to what he guesses is some sort of collar. "I'll do my best to make it easier for him to do whatever he wants on our end. Fewer jobs, longer breaks..." He shrugs.

"You should come to dinner one night, when we're home from the honeymoon," Stephen offers. "I should know you better."

Marcus stills completely, staring at Stephen for a long moment. Stunned to his core by the offer; his shields down just enough for him to show it. "I'd like that," he says finally, nodding. "Thank you."

"Like what?" Antony asks, coming up behind Stephen, his arms wrapped around his boy's neck and a kiss pressed to the top of his head.

"I invited Marcus to dinner one night, when we're home from our honeymoon." He reaches up to curl his fingers around Antony's forearms and tilts his head back. "You can cook the gnocchi," he grins.

Antony grins back and then smiles at Marcus. "That sounds like fun. You can bring dessert," he tells his friend.

Marcus laughs. "Italian?"

"I don't care, so long as it's carb based and full of sugar," Stephen winks at Marcus.

///

His nieces asleep under the various tables, curled up against each other and their parents' legs, Antony glances at his watch. "I think it might be time to call it a night," he says to Louis, although Bradley and Stephen still seem to be enjoying talking to each other and the parents are getting along better than they could have hoped for. Two Jacks and a couple of bottles of scotch. Marcus, weirdly enough, is talking to the bartender, a few more sheets to the wind than he normally gets, and Antony just hopes that bartender's not getting herself into something she didn't bargain on. "You might want to make sure she gets home safely," he tells the other man.

Louis nods. "I'll see she gets a car home," he says, knowing better than to question Antony. He smiles at his friend. "How are you feeling about tomorrow? Nervous?"

Antony shrugs. "A little. But I know I'm doing the right thing. Making the right choice. I can hardly wait for him to be my husband."

Louis smiles. "Now those are words I would never have thought to hear from you," he says, finishing his glass of wine and setting it on the nearest table.

"Yeah, I know," Antony says, confessing, "There were a few times I thought I should just find some woman, set up a house somewhere, have a few kids, but it was never anything more than a momentary thing - wondering if I'd spend the rest of my life alone - and then I met Stephen." Christ. "And I am so fucking glad I waited, that I didn't settle..."

Giving Bradley's arm a quick squeeze Stephen excuses himself, aware he should be circulating just a little more than he is. He makes his way over to his Mom leaning in from behind her to press a kiss to her cheek. "Hey," he murmurs, she'd been alone for a moment, Olivia having moved away, presumably to the washroom.

Carole turns, a smile tilting up her mouth. "Sweetheart." Her voice soft and warm. "I've had such a lovely few days, Antony's parents are so lovely, this," she waves her hand around the room, "has been perfect...and tomorrow...I get to see you married off." Reaching up she palms Stephen's cheek. "I'm so happy for you, the more I see of the two of you together, the more certain I am that he's perfect for you."

"Of course he is," Stephen laughs, tipping his face into that caress. "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure of it, of him, of us."

"What about the kids?" Louis asks. "Are you still planning on them?" He and Bradley really haven't discussed either marriage or family in any serious fashion.

"No." Antony shakes his head. "The way we are together? It may sound selfish," hell, he knows it does, "but I don't want to have to change that or censor ourselves in our own home. Besides, I'm tired enough when I get home from work. The rest of my energy goes to him. I just don't think I have anything to give kids." He looks at Louis. "You? Your parents want you to provide an heir to run things some day?"

Louis looks horrified at the thought. "Thankfully, no. But if Bradley wants children, we might have them. Eventually."

"Promise you won't cry tomorrow," Stephen teases, topping up his Mom's glass again. "Not unless Olivia does anyway."

"I make no such promises," Carole smiles, waving Stephen off when he's reached two thirds of the way up her glass. "This is not something I ever thought you'd have sweetheart, so you'll have to forgive me if I get a little emotional."

Bradley comes over to see them and Antony spends a few minutes talking to him and Louis before checking in again with his sisters. They've had it and are going to take the girls home and he helps them get his nieces out and into their respective cars before heading back inside.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmurs, joining Stephen and his mum. "And you too," he grins at his lover, laughing, a kiss dropped on Stephen's mouth. "How's it going?"

"I think I'm about ready to head back," Stephen admits, "The last thing I want is to be too tired to enjoy our day," he slides an arms around Antony's waist and squeezes. "And I still need to convince you to let me have my wedding gift," he adds mischievously.

"I thought you didn't get that til after the wedding?" Antony says.

Stephen pouts, so much so his Mom laughs at him, rolling her eyes. "Oh Antony, have you not realised yet just how bad Stephen is about waiting for presents? We used to have to hide all his Christmas gifts, they were never safe under the tree."

Antony laughs. "I'll have to keep that in mind," he says, giving Stephen an appraising look. "Lock you in the bedroom til Christmas morning," he murmurs.

Stephen arches a brow at that, "Oh really?" He digs his fingers into his lover's side and shakes his head. "I think," he turns his gaze on his Mom, "...it's time we went back, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Carole nods, she leans in to brush kisses against both Antony's and Stephen's cheeks. "Sleep well, and we'll see you in the morning."

It takes them a little longer to get everyone sorted out and into various cars, Antony settling the restaurant tab despite his parents' protests. "You've been doing all the planning," he tells his mum and dad. "You can let me do this."

But finally, they're back at the house, in bed, naked, twined around each other. "Well, that was successful," Antony murmurs.

"Hmm," Stephen hums happily as he pets Antony's chest hair. "Couldn't have gone any better," he agrees. "I just hope tomorrow is as perfect." He closes his eyes savouring his lover's heat and scent. "You think once the set up is done, I can go for a run tomorrow?" He's not really done any exercise of note since they left LA, and on top of that he's not been on his knees for his Sir so there's a subtle edge to his nervousness about tomorrow that has nothing to do with the wedding.

"I don't see why not," Antony says. "I can hold down the fort here. Just make sure you pack your stuff up first. I'll have Marcus take our bags over to the hotel."

"Yeah sure," Stephen yawns. "Thank you."

Antony smiles at the yawn. "I can't wait for you to be my husband," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Stephen's temple.

"M'only marrying you if my present is awesome and not kitsch," Stephen teases, his voice slurred with impending sleep, the mention of it being 'kitsch' referring to the silly gifts Antony brings him back from each of his trips away for work.

Antony laughs. "I promise it's the furthest thing from kitsch you can get," he says, smiling. "But if I give it to you tonight you won't be able to sleep."

"M'okay." The rumble of laughter in Antony's chest making him smile. "I love you TonySir," he whispers. "Tomorrow you're mine."


End file.
